


Before We Ever Touched

by Queenie_004



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Flirting, Instant Attraction, Morning After, One Night Stands, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_004/pseuds/Queenie_004
Summary: She is not that type of girl.The type that goes to the hotel room of a guy she met only a day ago. A guy who walked into the hotel bar where she works and sat down and flirted with her over scotch neat the first night. A guy who invited her to his room the second night with the lure of what he’d like to do with her. A guy that is so handsome and self-assuredly sexy and incredibly charming that his come on made her body temperature rise from head to toe and everywhere in between.The elevator doors slide open and she steps out and looks to both ends of the hall. Turning left she finds the door she’s looking for and hopes her rapid knocking doesn’t betray her eagerness.She is apparently exactly that type of girl.
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Comments: 71
Kudos: 334





	1. Time Stands Still and It's Only Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stranger walks into a bar...

“I’ll be right with you.” Lara Jean was aware someone had sat down at the bar as she was putting glasses away underneath it. When she stands, she’s facing a _really_ cute guy in a suit. He loosens his tie and she notices his long fingers and the glimpse of his neck as the tie comes undone and the unbidden thought,_ I bet he smells good_ flits across her mind.

“I hate ties” the guy mutters. “I only wear them for work because I have to.” She nods but didn’t say anything because she has a terrible lifelong habit of getting shy when faced with an attractive man. He grins at her, “Hi” he says, and she nods and gives him a smile back.

“Sorry, what can I get you?”

He slides the tie out of his collar and lays it on the bar spreading his hands out on it, pressing it into the mahogany and she feels a strange rush. “Scotch. Neat. And make it top shelf. It’s on the company tab and I earned it after today.”

She moves to start his drink and reminds herself to chat with customers. Just because a man was good looking, she didn’t have to forget to give good customer service. “Do you have a conference?” she pours the scotch and slides it towards him, accidentally meeting his fingertips still resting on his abandoned tie.

“I’m giving presentations and I’m a rookie, so this is my trial run if they’re going to hand me more. Thanks.” He smiles as he brings the tumbler to his lips and she needs to be professional and not stare at the glide of his throat as he swallows.

She turns to get glasses to dry, “what do you do?” He starts telling her but she’s only half listening because _god_, he’s gorgeous and closer to her age than the usual professional clientele that comes into the bar of this hotel.

“Anyway,” he says and she realizes she did not hear anything he said because she was distracted watching his mouth. “I don’t want to bore you with my tedious analyst stories.”

“Yeah” she nods and he raises a brow at her.

“So you agree my stories are boring or my job is?”

“Oh!” she gasps in embarrassment, “it sounds really challenging” she offers, and he gives her a sexy smirk.

“You weren’t listening to me, were you?”

She inhales and tries an apologetic expression, “I’m sorry I was a little distracted. Not you! Just work, um my other work, I’m in school this is just a part time thing...” she’s babbling which is her second stage of dealing with handsome men after going silent on them.

He claps his hands, “that sounds more interesting. Tell me about that.”

“Tell you about my grad program?”

“Yes! I bet you hear guys like me whining all night long about our boring ass jobs and never get to talk. So, let’s talk. What are you studying?”

“Oh…well…I have customers”

He glances around the quiet bar and fixes her with a deadly smile. “Nice try. It’s Wednesday night at 9:45 and that guy” he nods his head to the end of the bar, “looks like he’s on a date with his phone.” He’s right and she bites her lip and it doesn’t escape her notice his eyes flicker to her mouth as she does it. He leans forward over the bar and in a low voice says, “indulge me.”

She feels hot all over.

She tells him about working on her master’s degree in library science and bartending a few nights a week at the hotel.

“A librarian, huh? You don’t look like a librarian.”

She makes a face, “and what do librarians look like sir?”

“Oooh!” He smirks, “_sir_, I like that.”

She flushes and tosses her ponytail in a way she hopes appears haughty. “I’m being polite since I don’t know your name.”

He shakes his head and scolds himself, “look at me with the shitty manners — I’m Peter Kavinsky.” He reaches across the bar and she meets his hand to shake and watches as it disappears inside his huge grip. “And you are?”

She’s still holding his hand. It’s warm and she realizes she’s going to look like a weirdo if she doesn’t let go soon. “I’m Lara Jean.” She releases his hand.

“Lara Jean no last name?”

“I don’t tell customers my last name!”

He juts his lower lip out in a pout and she feels a powerful surge to lean across the bar and suck it into her mouth. She realizes too late that she’s run her tongue over her own lip in response to the thought.

He’s watching her mouth again and raises an eyebrow. “Fair enough. I promise you I’m not a creepy stalker or gonna slide in your DMs, but I’m confident you’ll tell me your last name by the end of the night.”

She glances behind her at the clock over the bar. “My shift ends at 11:30.”

He tosses back the rest of his scotch and nudges the empty glass at her. “I better turn on the charm then.” And he winks at her and she giggles like a damn teenager.

He has two scotches and stays talking with her until she has to close up and they are the only ones there. “What kind of bar closes before midnight??” he teases.

“For one thing it’s mid-week and for another – you’re younger than our usual clientele who hover around 60 and have gone to bed already.”

“I bet they love you – all those 60-year-old businessmen!” he grins at her. “You’re young, sweet, pretty, a little flirty – I bet they think they have a chance.”

She puts her hands on the bar and looks at him, “I think we’re probably the same age.”

He leans forward with his eyes glinting, “I’m not sweet or pretty though.”

She shrugs, “you’re alright.”

“Wow. I’m _flattered_ Lara Jean...”

He’s making her feel a little bold so she matches his stance and leans over the bar, both of them sharing personal space. “Oh, you’ll have to work harder than that for a last name.”

“You’re not playing fair – I’m getting kicked out. You’ve stopped the clock on me!”

She shrugs her shoulders, “I don’t make the rules.”

He sits back and laughs, “you _are literally _making the rules right now!” She moves from behind the bar and makes to lead him out. But he stands up and wow – she didn’t realize he was so tall. She has a weakness for guys that tower over her.

“Where are you going?” she watches him move around the bar.

“I’ll help.” He throws a towel over his shoulder and sticks a toothpick between his teeth and grins at her.

“Um. No.” But even she hears how unconvincing she sounds.

“Look, I didn’t charm you into giving me your last name so I’m going to help you clean up and maybe you’ll tell me out of gratitude.”

She checks to see if anyone on staff could see but it’s quiet. She heads back towards the bar and he grabs her hand and pulls her to him. “Stop slacking! There’s a bar to close!”

She nearly stumbles into him and looks up, “yes, sir.”

He inhales sharply and she sees close up that he has gorgeous eyes –dark and soulful and right now, a bit bedroomy.

“Young, sweet, pretty and a _lot_ flirty. You’re dangerous Lara Jean no last name.”

Peter Kavinsky is kind of sweeping her off her feet and she can’t say she hates it. She taps his chest lightly, “if you’re going to jeopardize my job by being back here, make yourself useful” and she points to the bottles that need to be put away. He grins and rolls up his sleeves and he even has nice forearms and now she’s trying not to entertain thoughts of drawing her fingers along them and feeling his skin warm and smooth under her touch.

They work quietly for a few minutes and he finishes and leans against the bar, sexy forearms crossed and long legs out in front of him. “What are you doing after this?”

She turns and tries to look nonchalant but he’s making it difficult the way he’s posed all long limbs and soft curls, open collar and seductive eyes. “Why?” she asks softly.

He pulls the toothpick from his teeth and licks his lips. “Thought maybe I could take you somewhere else for a drink. Try to extend the clock to get your elusive last name.”

She pulls the tie of her lap apron open and says, “I have to go to bed. I have class in the morning.” She hopes the disappointment in her voice isn’t too obvious.

“Do you sleep alone?”

She’s not sure what makes her head snap up faster – the question itself or the low, sexy growl to his voice as he asked it. “Never mind” he shakes his head and pushes away from the bar. Coming towards her he pauses by her ear as he passes and says, “if you’re wondering, I do.”

She spins around, “Covey. Lara Jean Covey.”

The smile that spreads over his face is somehow both smug and adorable. “Well, Covey” he drapes his tie around his neck and grabs his suit jacket. “I have my last presentation tomorrow. I hope you’ll be around after to pour me a congratulatory drink.” He starts walking backwards towards the door keeping his eyes locked on her.

She nods and follows him. “I’ll be here with a scotch neat ready for you, top shelf.”

“I better not fuck it up then.” His hand is on the door. The way he’s looking at her and hearing him say “fuck” is doing things to her.

“You better not” she murmurs and when he’s practically out the door she starts to pull it closed then peeks out at him, “I’ll answer your last question tomorrow.”

His handsome jaw dropping is the last glimpse she sees before she shuts the door and wills her heartbeat to stop hammering in her chest.


	2. What We Feel Started Way Before We Ever Touched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The proposition

The bar is a little busier on Thursday night as the weekend starts to beckon. Even though she’s distracted by orders she still notices he’s not there. 10PM ticks by, 10:22, 10:37. She knows she should not be disappointed—he was just flirting with her and there were no actual promises made.

But she’s disappointed.

When the bar is nearly empty she ducks into the back to give herself a quick _“girl, get a grip he’s just a very cute guy on a business trip”_ pep talk when she hears banging out front. Coming back around she sees him.

“Covey! Where’s my scotch neat?” his palms are hitting the bar and he’s grinning at her, his sleeves already rolled, tie off, collar loosened, and she feels such a deep wave of attraction wash over her she feels like _she_ needs a stiff drink.

“I didn’t think you were coming” she pointedly looks at the clock. He swings a long leg over a stool and puts his forearms on the counter to lean towards her. Everything he’s doing is turning her on and it’s been 30 seconds. So much for getting a grip.

“I keep my promises” he smirks at her, “do you keep yours?”

She blushes and gets a tumbler to pour his scotch. “Did I make you a promise?” she says innocently as she places it between his hands still resting on the bar.

He takes a long swig and then tells her, “you’re hot but a bad liar. That’s OK. I’m gonna ask you again in about...” he looks at his watch “...an hour.”

She’s not sure where this is heading. She knows where she would like it to even though it’s not a rational option and she does not hook up with random guys she just met. But he’s making her forget her own rules.

“You want to know where I was? Why I was so late?” She nods and he smiles, “I kicked ass today. I _killed_. I was so good my team manager wanted to take me out to celebrate how hard I nailed it.”

“That’s so great Peter! Congratulations!” She holds the bottle up and motions for a refill, “on the house” she whispers, “to continue the celebration.”

He tilts his head to the side and runs his tongue over his lower lip “That’s not how I want to celebrate with you.”

He’s looking at her again the way he was before he left last night, and she’s completely seduced. “What did you have in mind?”

“Come to my room after work and I’ll show you.” His words linger in the air loaded with promise.

“I’m going to be a librarian, remember? I like words.”

“Oh—you like _words_, huh?” he smirks, and she steals a glance to see the last people in the bar are safely out of ear shot. “Dirty talk in a public place — I didn’t figure you for that kind of kink, Covey. I like it.”

She feels like her skin might be on fire but she wills herself to not show it, play it as cool as possible even though he is wrecking her. “I didn’t figure you for thinking about my — preferences” she murmurs.

He lets out a low laugh, “for someone who gets hot over words you need sexier ones than _preferences_.”

“Like?” She has never seen a man enjoying flirting with her as much as Peter Kavinsky. It makes her feel powerful as hell.

He holds out his hand and counts off fingers, “peccadilloes, wants, needs, desires...positions.” A sneaky smile is at the corner of his lips.

She inhales a shaky breath. “Peccadilloes? That’s not very sexy.”

“Damn, girl. You know how to play hard to get! You should know that I _did_ think of you today. Last night too — it was a challenge to not follow you out like a psycho and beg you to let me come home with you.”

“You don’t seem like the begging type” she starts, “or at least someone who ever needs to beg a woman for anything.”

“If you wanted me on my knees Lara Jean, I’d do it.” They are quiet a moment and she is now very aware that this is going exactly where she wants it to. He fixes her with a piercing look, “is that what you want?”

There’s a lot of things she wants right now and the thought that he would probably give her all of them is dizzying. “Maybe” she says, “you are pretty cocky. You could use some bossing around.”

Now he’s the one who looks flushed and he’s gazing at her like he wants to have her right here on the bar. “You know,” his voice sounds husky and intimate, “when I was trying to avoid thinking about you while presenting today, it didn’t even cross my mind that you would have such a filthy mind behind that pretty face. It was hard enough to concentrate. If I’d known you better, I would have fucked up my job today.”

“I’m not that distracting” she offers but he shakes his head.

“Do you seriously not know how much I want you?” The remaining customers get up and she attempts a normal sounding thanks and Peter keeps his eyes on her the entire time.

When they’re gone he’s moving back around behind the bar again. Before he reaches her she holds up a hand. “Say the words, Peter.”

He halts and slides his hands in his pockets. He looks bemused as he starts talking, his voice low and beckoning. “I’m gonna start with a kiss — soft though — just a brush of our lips, swipe of my tongue to see how you taste.”

She’s so still she can her feel how hard her heart’s rhythm is racing.

“And work my way to your ear for a little suck on your earlobe before taking my time with your neck. I know you have a spot that drives you wild and I’m going to take my sweet time finding it.”

She involuntarily touches her neck and he blows out a rough breath. “I like these words...so far” she says softly and he takes a step closer.

“You need some more?”

She nods, “yes, please.”

“When I finish going full vampire on that sweet spot I’ll start undressing you,” his eyes slide down the pencil skirt she purposely wore for him. “I am going to enjoy peeling that off your body.” She smoothes her hands along her hips, “tease” he chides.

She’s the one who comes closer this time and she likes how his height means he’s gazing down at her. “You haven’t said anything about this” she tugs the collar of her blouse, “don’t you want to see what’s underneath?”

His eyes are burning into hers then go down to her chest, “yes, I do.”

She shakes her head, “maybe later.”

His hand is suddenly next to her face and his fingertips play with her collar, “show me now. You wouldn’t have brought it up if you didn’t want me to see.”

He’s right. She dug through her drawers to find her prettiest bra in case everything led to this.

She moves her fingers to her top button and slowly unhooks one then another and pulls the collar just slightly away so he can see the swell of her breasts and the pale pink lace edging over them.

Above her his breathing has intensified and she raises her eyes to meet his. “I’m going to ask you again” he murmurs, “Do you sleep alone?”

She gazes at him and lets her fingers linger teasingly where her shirt is just open, “not tonight.”


	3. Just Imagine Only Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly that type of girl...

He opens the door in a white tank top and dark jeans. He’s fresh from the shower with damp messy curls and his skin flushed from the hot water and she mentally calculates how long is appropriate to wait before jumping him. He gives her a warm and easy smile, moving back to let her enter. She glances around and notices his laptop on the table, ties hung over the chair, phone charging at the desk. No evidence at all that he’s a serial killer.

He walks past her and goes to the minibar, “my turn to serve you.” He holds up a box of fancy chocolates and a small chilled bottle of wine. She shakes her head and he puts them down and walks to her, “can I?” he gestures to her bag hung over her shoulder. Taking it he huffs, “man Lara Jean, what are you carrying in here? Bar contraband?” He puts it down on the chair and looks at her as he runs a hand through his hair and she could watch him do that on a loop for hours.

“I bring schoolwork with me so I can study if the bar is dead” she reaches up to rub her shoulder where she carried the weight and he comes back over to her.

“Let me” he says and then he’s behind her and his fingers are cold from holding the wine bottle and she shivers for a second so he leans down and says, “sorry, Covey” and blows a warm breath over his fingers but mostly over her neck and she closes her eyes as he presses his fingers back along the tendon in her neck, his other hand brushing her braid over then touching gently to encourage her to tilt her head away.

She does not mean to moan but one seeps from her lips and he makes a quiet little laugh, his fingers not stopping as they work away her aches. “That feels good,” she says, getting swept away in the sensations, “you’re really good with your hands.”

She can’t see him but hears him suck in a ragged breath and then his voice is at her ear, “I’m good with my mouth too" and she feels a warm swipe of his tongue on the skin where he’s been touching and she instinctively thrusts her body back into his. His chuckle vibrates against her as he places several feather light kisses down her neck and a hand curls around her waist to hold her against him. “Goddamn, your sensitivity is a _serious_ turn on.” She can’t help from squirming a little at his words and the feel of being so close to him. “I can’t wait to see how you respond when I kiss every inch of your body.”

She turns in a daze to face him and he grins and whispers, “Hi...are you good?” She nods and puts her hands against his chest to steady herself. He holds her hip and uses his other hand to tilt her face up to him.

“I don’t...” she starts, “I don’t ever do this.”

He reaches to loosen her hair and watches in awe as it falls down her back. “Don’t do what? Go to guests rooms late at night?”

“Yes, I mean, no...” it’s important to her that he knows she does not do random hook-ups and definitely not with customers she meets while working. She doesn’t want him to think she’s promiscuous but also, she wants him to feel special on some level because she _is_ doing this with him. “I don’t sleep with guys I just met. And not in the place I work. You’re different...this is new...to me.”

He’s giving her such a gentle smile and he shifts his spine down so he’s at eye level with her and holds her face, “I’m not some cliché corporate bro who has a hook-up in every city. I can’t explain what you’ve done to me because I don’t understand it, but the _only_ thing that is going to happen tonight is what _you_ want. OK? You can change your mind and I won't stop you.”

“I trust you” she whispers and his face lights up.

“Yeah?”

She nods again, “yeah, I know we only met yesterday but — I do.” she replies softly.

“That right there is sexy as hell” he slides his hands into her hair, “you can’t get better foreplay than _trust_.” He straightens and pulls her into a hug and she wraps her arms around him. He’s so solid, so warm and as she guessed, he smells delicious and she just wants to inhale every inch of him. They stay in a quiet embrace and she’s grateful for the moment to catch her breath. He caresses her back and she buries her face in his chest and breathes her racing heart back to normalcy. When he releases her he rests a hand on her neck and presses his thumb to lift her chin. “Don’t be nervous” he murmurs as his eyes lock on hers, “we’re gonna be so good together” he looks to her lips and his face moves close to hers.

And then as promised he’s giving her exquisitely soft kisses — just lightly kissing her and then drifting his lips to the sensitive skin next to her mouth, the left, then right — stopping to meet her lips before repeating the teasing touches on either side. She is dying at the feel of it and her mouth keeps opening, desperate to accelerate things. His hand on her neck snakes into her hair and tugs her head back gently while the other presses into her lower back so they are fitted against one another and as his tongue ghosts along the crest of her lips she digs her fingers into his broad shoulders and whimpers, “now who’s the tease.”

With a heated growl he bends and lifts her into his arms to carry her to the bed. When she’s on her back he crawls over her and she pulls him down into a kiss — a real, heated, eager kiss. Their mouths opening in sync and tongues wrapping around the other. He’s hovering above her and she lets out a whine.

“What’s that for?” he smiles. She can feel how strong he is and can only imagine how the rest of his torso looks based on her current view.

“I’m afraid it might kill me when you take this off” she feels along the hem of his tank, “I know you don’t need me to tell you, but you are _very_ hot. Like, hard to concentrate on anything else _hot_.”

His eyes are sparkling, “I like hearing it from you” he reaches down and slowly lifts the material and she gets a glimpse of well-defined abs and she stills his hand.

“Let me live a little longer, please” she giggles and at that he presses his body down onto hers and kisses her even harder than before.

“Why are you still dressed?” He murmurs between kisses, his hand finding its way to her hip and then down her thigh. “This is not OK.” She drifts her face into his neck and nuzzles at him as he searches for the zipper. “Seriously Covey! Is this a trick skirt, or what?”

She laughs against his throat and pulls his ear down to whisper, “it’s in the back, high up.” The words are just out of her mouth when he slides a hand under her rear and tilts her into him, fingers moving up until he finds the zipper. The whole move takes five seconds yet she feels breathless.

“Ahhhh” he tugs the zipper down and she has never heard a sexier sound, “yesssss, that’s what I want.” He lays her back down and runs his fingertips along the waistband so he’s touching her skin. “What am I going to find under here?”

“Nothing too scandalous” she says and he looks up at her.

“See, I think that’s a lie. Because you have that _very_ sexy bra on that you showed me in the bar and I think misbehaving when someone could see it turns you on.” His voice is light and teasing and she blushes.

“I don’t think that’s true — necessarily” she breathes as he continues to play with her skirt.

“You sure about that?” He runs the tip of his nose along hers, “‘cause thinking about doing things with you downstairs when someone could catch us is a real turn on for me.”

She can’t help the lurch of her hips — his words and the way he’s teasing at taking off her skirt are driving her crazy. “Just...take it off, please” she can hear the lilt of desperation in her voice.

“Give me a little confession first” he starts to slide the skirt down, “admit you’re a bit naughty underneath the studious librarian. That you were getting off on flirting with me...” he pulls it a little lower, “...watching me watch you.”

She's so desperate to be naked with him she finds the words she hopes will satisfy him so he can satisfy her. “I wanted you as soon as I saw you.” He makes a soft groan and pulls back so he can move the slim fitted skirt past her hips. “I liked how you looked at me — I loved feeling so desired.” He keeps peeling the skirt down and the touch of his fingers along her bare thighs are like sparks on her skin. “If you’d followed me...to my car...” it’s below her knees now and she opens her eyes to see him kneeling above her, completely transfixed, “...I would have taken you home. I wanted to spend the night with you. I wanted you in my bed.”

He tugs the skirt past her ankles, “you are really fucking good with words” he gasps. She bites her lip and lifts her eyes to his, “these look pretty scandalous, Covey” he smirks as he runs his fingers over the lace of her panties.

She pushes herself up and smiles, “what can I say? I’m a bit naughty. _Sir_.”

He wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her until she’s straddling his lap, “_fuck_” he moans as he brings her tight against him, “the things I’m going to do to you in this bed. Wrap those legs around me” he instructs and she stretches them behind him and locks her ankles, “good girl” he murmurs in her ear and she feels a heat flare inside her that makes her feel like there’s a very high chance she’s not going to care about any boundaries while she’s in this room with him.

“Tell me what you want” she says as she tousles his hair, “I think I would do anything for you.”

“Where have you been all my life Lara Jean Covey?” he nuzzles her cheek.

“Right here — waiting for you.” He shudders at her words and she is not sure she even recognizes the woman in this room — but she’s intrigued by her.

Peter whispers in her ear, “this needs to come off immediately” he touches the fabric on her shoulder. She loves the shifting dynamics of control in their actions. He’s telling her to do something, but how she does it is entirely up to her. She smirks and runs her fingers over the buttons of her blouse and lets them linger at the hem and looks up at him. His eyes look greedy as he watches her.

“Do it” he breathes, his voice low and she bats her eyes at him.

“Where are your manners, Mr. Kavinsky?”

“I think we established when we met that my manners are for shit.”

“You first” she nods towards him.

He licks his lips, “you gonna ogle me?”

“Oh absolutely! I’ve been objectifying you since you first sat at my bar.”

“That is so fucking sexy.” He reaches an arm back and tugs the tank over his head and throws it on the floor.

She puts her hand out and touches his chest and lingers there before dropping to graze his abs and running the back of her hand along the warm skin below his bellybutton. “Why do you even wear clothes?” she sighs, making him laugh.

“My company generally frowns on topless presentations. Not great for luring clients!”

She can’t stop touching him, “that’s a stupid policy” she murmurs.

“Your turn Miss Covey.”

She shakes her head, “that’s your job.” He runs his tongue across his bottom lip and reaches between them wasting no time pulling the buttons from their holes and tugging her free of her blouse. Grabbing the back of her head he kisses her roughly.

The temperature has changed from flirty to frantic as she matches his intensity, scratching her fingers through his hair and rising to slip herself down tighter in his lap so he groans and wrapping an arm around her waist, he starts moving his hips and she feels his hardness pressing into her, starts sighing at the feel of it — teasing her and making her crave more.

He moves his fingers up her spine and slips the hooks of her bra loose. When she presses back into him and skin meets skin they both tremble at the sensation as she circles her arms around his neck and kisses along his hair line and down his nose and he caresses her bare back before placing a bite on her shoulder, “there’s still too many goddamn clothes here” he growls as he rolls her back onto the bed and she giggles as he rises up on his knees over her. 

She reaches for the button of his jeans, “stop complaining and get naked” she orders and his eyes glint as she tugs down the zipper.

“Do you have to be somewhere in the morning?” he says as she starts to move her fingers over his boxer briefs.

She shakes her head, “I don’t have class til one, why?” she sits up to tug the jeans down his hips.

“One night is not gonna be enough with you…” his voice drops as she kisses his stomach, “I’m gonna need a morning too…” she smiles against his skin, her fingertips slipping along the waistband of the boxers, “_Christ_” he moans as she teases her hand over his cock straining against the fabric.

She kisses along his stomach, “don’t you have a flight to catch?” she coos.

His hands go into her hair, “fuck my flight,” he tilts her head back and groans as he watches her wet her lips. “You are _dangerous_.” He lets her go and throws his jeans off, holding himself over her his hips start slowly grinding into hers, “this is all I’ve thought about…” she grasps his shoulders and starts moving with him. “…how you'd look underneath me, on top of me…” she bites her lip and moans, “…god, you’re even sexier than I imagined.”

“Do you have a condom?” she whispers urgently as she is losing all will to slow things down before it’s too late.

He reaches for the side of the bed where his phone is hiding the foil packet. “I got a _box_ so you should stay the night” she exhales a little cry when he moves away to roll it on, “and the morning too…” She feels the tip of his cock slip against her wetness and she shakes in anticipation as her hands dig into his back, “I've wanted you so much” he whispers as he guides himself into her, releasing a loud groan when she lifts her hips to bring him in deeper.

“Me too” she murmurs, “I can’t believe this is happening” she loves the weight of his body on hers and the steady roll of his hips combining into a friction that is building faster than she wants it to. She wants this to go slow so she can absorb every sensation and each spark buzzing under her skin. “Slower” she moans as she laces her fingers together against his lower back and he slows himself to near stillness and she shudders. “I want to feel every inch of you inside me.”

He pulls out and then presses back at an achingly deliberate pace. “You like that?” his breath is hot in her ear and she nods quickly because it’s what she wanted but it is also delicious torture. Each time he does it he slips back in slower and grinds himself further into her until she’s whimpering with eagerness. “Don’t stop” she pleads softly even as she’s starting to feel a craving for something quicker and dirtier.

“I won’t” he rasps as he pulls her leg up and wraps an arm under her thigh pushing it up, causing her back to arch and they both make cries of pleasurable frustration. She presses her mouth to the deep dimple in his shoulder, dipping her tongue into it as he starts cursing under his breath. “Lara Jean” he groans into her hair, “I’m so fucking close…” she suckles at his neck and he bucks into her with an apology, “I’m sorry…I’m trying to hold…hold off…_oh fuck_…”

"Don’t control it” she’s right there with him and needs it now just as badly, “let's have this” she coaxes, and he nods his head, his face pressed against her cheek as all their sexual tension from the last two days detonates with exquisite timing, leaving them both crumpled and panting in the twisted sheets.


	4. You Found Me Right Before I'd Given Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

Peter is already awake, she can sense his alertness behind her as his hand rests on her hip and he shifts closer to align himself along her back. She wanted to be up first so she could go to the bathroom and wash her face, rinse her mouth out – look fresh and pretty and give an “oh, I just woke up like this!” vibe. But it’s hard to resist his warmth and she wants to experience the feel of his body as much as she can before it’s time for this sexy fantasy world to come to an end.

“Mmmm” he sighs as she relaxes herself back against him. His hand slides from her hip to her belly and his fingers start to stroke her skin, the pad of his thumb making a tantalizing brush along her breast. “Can I get a good morning kiss?”

“What? No!” she says, “I don’t even want you to experience my morning face let alone my morning breath!”

“Hey! C’mon Covey” he rises behind her to peer over her shoulder, “let me see you, I want to give you a kiss.” She moves her smiling face into her pillow and giggles as he cajoles her. “I have morning breath too you know.”

“That is not a convincing offer!” she laughs but he catches her chin as she says it and tilts it to face him. “Peter,” she warns, “there is literally nothing sexy about me right now.”

He runs his hand to cup her face and brings his down to hers, “you are so wrong” he smirks as their lips meet. If she thought she would get out of this with a peck she was mistaken. He is opening his mouth and pulling her into a deep kiss and she relents immediately, her tongue searching for his and her soft sigh mingling with his moan of pleasure as they kiss as if they are tasting each other for the first time.

She shifts to face him and his hand drags along her neck down to her breast where his fingers thrum at her nipple and that delicious ache between her legs starts rolling through her again. He dips his head so he can lick and suckle at her breast – his teeth nice and gentle until she starts to urge him with words and her leg wound around his waist that she wants more.

The sun is up as she finds herself poised over him moving herself down to take him in. “You feel so good” he moans as she rolls her hips bringing him deeper as her fingernails scrape his chest. “Stay here in this room with me - we are fucking _fire_.” She gasps with pleasure as he starts to stroke her clit and talks so dirty to her as she rides him that she comes in an almost any embarrassingly short amount of time.

* * *

“I’m going to have to hide” she says wrapped up in a sheet and it makes him laugh.

“Hide? From room service?”

“Yes! I work here, remember? What if I know the guy? And he reports me and I get fired?”

Peter is still chuckling but he nods in agreement, “OK good point. Why don’t you take a shower and he’ll be gone by the time you’re done.”

She roots around for her clothes and he jumps up, “whoa whoa what are you doing?”

“I’ll need to get dressed."

“No, you don’t” he grabs the clothes from her hand and throws them on the bed.

“Is this a naked breakfast?” she scrunches her nose up.

He pulls her into his arms and kisses her, “no, but that is not a bad idea.”

She shakes her head, “Just because I’ll have sex with a guy I just met, doesn't mean I'll eat naked in front of him!”

He’s grinning as he looks down at her, “speaking of naked…” and he makes the sheet drop to her yelp of surprise.

* * *

She is squeezing water out of her hair when she hears him alert her the coast is clear. She forgot to bring her bag in so she has no concealer or blusher or lip gloss to put on. She pokes a finger in his bag and spots his aftershave. She opens it up and smells it and it gives her the shivers because it’s what he smells like and she wants to keep that scent on her skin after he's gone.

In the room he’s set out breakfast and is pouring steaming cups of coffee and gives a long whistle when he sees her. She pushes her wet hair behind her ear and smooths the towel wrapped around her. “I’ve heard the towels here were super nice but ohmigod they are even better than I thought” she squeals as she comes to the table. He’s still staring at her and she looks up, “what’s wrong?”

“Uh. You’re only wearing a towel and I’m supposed to sit here and eat an omelette like I’m not seriously aroused?”

She sits down and reaches for her coffee as a blush blooms on her cheek. “We’ve had a busy night _and morning _I’m sure you can manage to eat your omelette and control yourself for half an hour.” But he’s looking at her like he did in the bar, like he did during sex, like he absolutely can’t take his eyes off her.

He sits down across from her and crooks his finger over the table, “c’mere” and pats his thigh to show her where he wants her and she finds herself moving back towards him to sit on his lap, loving the feel of her shoulder pressed against his bare chest. He wraps his arm around her waist and reaches for his coffee.

“I didn’t know what to expect” she says finally and he squints at her.

“Expect from what?”

“I don’t have one-night stands, I wasn’t sure what the protocol was in the morning.”

He smiles, “protocol? You and your sexy language Covey!” he nuzzles her shoulder and she giggles. “Are you wearing my aftershave?” he asks against her skin and she nods.

“I like how it smells on you, I wanted to know what it was like on me.”

"Are you trying to miss your class? Because you keep saying things like that and I’ll never let you leave this room.”

She smiles and reaches over to his plate bringing a piece of toast back and holds it up to his mouth. He takes a bite and his gaze is intense as he chews and she can’t help but drag her tongue over his lips to capture buttery crumbs when he’s done.

“If you want to feed me,” he growls as he runs a hand under the towel and up her thigh, “you should lose the towel and get on the bed so I can have what I really want for breakfast.”

“That’s…very tempting” she stares at his lips and remembers how he’s already made good on his promise from last night, _I’m good with my mouth too. _

The corner of his mouth turns up, “how can I tempt you further?” as he starts to rub the back of his hand on her inner thigh.

“Promise me if you have to come here for business again I can see you”

He nods his head vigorously, “When I get back I’m going to bid for the next presentation we do here and when I get it I’ll either be at the bar flirting with you or up here fucking you.”

“Are you just saying that to get me back in bed?” she coos as she stands up and takes his hand.

“Where we going Covey?” he smirks as she walks backwards and when she reaches the bed she drops the towel and reclines and he lets out a low, pleased hiss before crawling between her legs.

* * *

**Epilogue**

She’s getting off an earlier shift covering for a co-worker when she spots Peter at the reception desk. She had no idea he was coming back to town so soon and she’s about to call his name when she remembers that they technically don’t “know” each other in the public space of the hotel.

He glances around and sees her and he seems startled and she feels a sinking sensation in her stomach that he looks like a man who just got caught. She starts backing towards the door and he gives her a slight nod towards the exit and covertly holds a finger up in a “give me a minute” gesture.

She turns and goes outside and tries to calm herself down. Since their tryst they’d been texting but he never said that he was coming back today even though they’d talked a lot about their time together and had rather explicit convos about what they’d like to do to each other the next time.

“Hey, Covey, hey” she hears him behind her and she turns to face him, her heart stupidly jumping into her throat at the sight of him, even taller and sexier and more handsome than she dared to remember. “What are you doing here? I thought you only worked nights?”

“I was covering for someone. Why? Were you trying to check-in without me knowing?” she hears an accusation in her voice and he does too.

“Um…actually yeah, I was.”

She tenses and crosses her arms. “Wow. OK. Thanks for your honesty Peter. Have a nice stay.” She turns and tries to walk away but he runs to get in front of her.

“Where are you going? Lara Jean wait!” he puts his hand on her arm and she shrugs it off and he holds his palms up in surrender. “None of this is going how I planned so can we start over?” She nods and he continues, “I didn’t tell you I was coming, and I was trying to slip into the hotel without you knowing because I wanted to surprise you.”

Her eyes flutter up to his, “surprise _me_?”

He grins, “I got some really big news at work this week and I wanted to take you out to dinner to celebrate.”

She scrunches her nose, “you flew all the way here to have dinner with me?” He smiles and gives her a big nod, “what are you celebrating?”

He steps closer to her, “what are _we_ celebrating you mean? Oh, just my promotion.”

“Wow, congratulations Peter that's so great!”

“It's a really big step up and it means I’m being transferred to our division that just happens to be located here.” He points to the ground between them.

She breaks into a big smile, “you are? Are you moving? Here?” He laughs and nods his head. “What does that mean…for us?” It’s not a topic that they discussed in the previous weeks as there was nothing feasible about having more than just occasional flings when he was in town for work.

His fingers dangle and brush against hers and his smile is warm as he looks at her, “I was thinking we could talk about that over dinner tonight.”

She nods, “I’d like that.”

“Good.” He interlaces his fingers with hers and she feels herself drawn to him like she’s been since the first moment he walked into the bar and sat down in front of her. “And maybe afterwards you’ll be less coy about telling me your address than you were about giving me your last name.”

She reaches for his other hand and moves closer to him, “there’s a roommate at my address.”

“Hmmm…” he leans down and brushes his lips against hers and she opens them to him, “it’s a good thing I have a hotel room then.”

"And a very good thing that I just got off of work" she sighs into his kiss.

"How hungry are you...for dinner?" he wraps his arms around her with a wicked smile.

"I actually have an appetite for something else right now" she returns the expression. 

"I kinda want to see my room" 

She nods, "so do I."

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Strangers / Jonas Brothers (2019)
> 
> That's a wrap! Thank you so much for reading, commenting and leaving kudos! 🧡🧡  
Chapter 4 will be posted on Friday.  
Chapter 3 will be posted on Wednesday.  
Chapter 2 will be posted on Monday.
> 
> Like all writers I crave feedback! Please share in the comments if you have any and thank you for reading!
> 
> [I posted a “cover” on Tumblr if you’d like to take a look](https://queenie-004.tumblr.com/post/189112766068/before-we-ever-touched-she-is-not-that-type-of/)
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://queenie-004.tumblr.com/)


End file.
